


Every Day

by Siver



Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [47]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FFVI GT AU, Final Fantasy VI AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Rest comes in other forms
Relationships: Alma/Cabanela/Jowd (Ghost Trick)
Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169099
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Personal Fictober 2020





	Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 23

Cabanela shifted. Again. And stared into the darkness. Jowd was a comforting presence at his side, Alma on Jowd’s other side, but even together their presence didn’t seem to be enough to bring on sleep this night. No one particular thought stood out against the rest, but a mass of restlessness rode over all. Giving up, he finally sat up when Alma’s voice reached him, low and sleepy.

“And where are you going?”

“Out for a little stroooll.”

“Mm, promise you’ll come back and try again?”

“It’s a deal.”

“Good.” And she snuggled deeper into her pillow and Jowd.

Cabanela gave the pair a fond smile then slipped away, out into their living area and from there to the balcony. The air was colder than he expected and he started to reach for a flame that wasn’t there and stopped with a shake of his head. He thought he’d more or less broken the habit; seemed it was a little more less than more. Never mind; the chill was refreshing in its own right and the heat would return come morning.

He stood at the parapet, rested his hands on the stone and stared out. Stars blanketed the sky above in shining brilliance and the sands stretched out below. Home… every day and every night such sights greeted him and he would never tire of them, not while he knew who was within. And he spoke softly, not much more than a whisper, to the stars and to the souls that outshone them:

“I thank you, dear ones

My love, my life…

Forever, every day…”

He shivered then and maybe he couldn’t summon flame anymore, but there was warmth just inside always and with a last glance at the stars, he turned away to return to them.

Slipping back under the covers and leaning his head into Jowd’s shoulder, he knew sleep may or may not come, but as their quiet breaths sounded in his ears and he felt their presence, to simply _be_ here: that was rest enough.


End file.
